


MLB Characters React

by Aqua7Sea



Series: Characters React [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aqua Seagrass/Magnus Dullum, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Marc Anciel, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc is over protective of Marinette, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: A mysterious turquoise haired girl with sea blue-green eyes appeared at random in Bustier's class along with Kagami and Luka. Explaining that they were here to show them the past, present and future. Their only goal was to reveal the truth so no one would get hurt and change the future into a better one.Inspired by LadyConstellation's 'Watching Miraculous Ladybug'Note: Since There is no tag for this 'Protective Marc Anciel' he's very protective of his cousin Marinette. Oof and it's a headcanon of mine.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: Characters React [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980233
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	MLB Characters React

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xx_hisoka_xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_hisoka_xx/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Aqua Seagrass is a play on my username. So, it's kinda me going into Miraculous but at the same time it's not. Because I have no idea how to write myself. Though they are Genderfluid like me so that countsas something I think...Oof I hope you enjoy my wacky humor...
> 
> Note: I tend to use chapter summaries as a chapter notes

Aqua looked at their computer screen in annoyance. "When will they figure out that they're in love with each other?" They let out long sigh. "I mean it is so obvious but this love square is killing me... I'm just going to blame the miraculous' magic for this." They smiled to themselves.

A funny thought run through they're head. 'What if they could somehow transport themselves into the world of Miraculous.' A small smile played across their face. "Then maybe could break the whole 'Oh, Marinette? she's just a friend' meme. Who am I kidding myself with, that meme will never die." They mumbled to themselves. This quarantine looked like it was going to get interesting to them.

Aqua smiled to themselves saying. "Welp, I better make some preparations. Before I do stupid things that may distroy some timelines." Skipping out of her room while humming to the tune of 'bitch came back' by Theory of a Deadman.

Meanwhile both Marinette and Adrian felt a shiver down their spines. Whatever was going to happen today they knew they weren't going to like it. Now if only they knew what thing was. Hopefully, it wasn't another thing to do with Hawkmoth. That was what they continued to hope as they ran to class almost being late again.

Aqua carefully placed a note on Gabriel Agreste's desk with the name addressed as Hawkdaddy. Giggling as they made themselves invisible to watch the shit show. For them to say that Gabriel Agreste was angry was an understatement because the man himself was truly enraged. Probably shouldn't have done that but, who could blame them for wanting to pull one over on the so called villian.

After the whole thing with angry Hawkdaddy Aqua went to Master Fu. They knew the Miraculous guardian wouldn't agree with they're plan. At least not without an explanation of why she wanted to do this. So, that's what they did while also extending an invitation to him as well. It was only fair for the elder man to see what they meant. They also felt it was safer for Master Fu to handle the Miraculous box rather then themselves.

Fu looked at the girl with concern. It was hard for him to believe that there was a multiverse. There were many theories on it however so I had no prove of it actually not existing either. He however, did see the genuine concern the girl had from her eyes. He was grateful that she thought it was also safer for him to deal with the box as well. So, he excepted the girl's offer as he found himself transfered to a strange room that looked like a cinema alongside the box. 

Kagami and Luka watched as a small turquoise haired lady appeared in front of them. Both were curious about how she did that and if the lady had somehow been akumatized. They looked sheepishly at the elder woman and together they asked. "Miss is there somethingwe can help you with." The lady told them her name and that she was supposed to transport herself into Mrs. Bustier's class. She didn't really explain why to them but they decided to help her. They found themselves falling into did class.

"Ouch, sorry about that guys. I still haven't gotten complete control of these new powers of mine." Aqua looked guiltily at the two but they waved them off. Then they heard a crush and looked at the class seeing Lila fall. "Um, is she going to be okay?" Aqua asked with concern. Even if they didn't like Lila as a character in the Miraculous show she didn't want her hurt.

Lila looked at the new girl sheepishly. "It was a delayed reaction to being shocked." She said giving only half a truth. In all honesty she was a little bit irritated that three people randomly appeared in class. Two of them she recodnized because they hung around Maribrat. However, the new person she didn't know anything about. Maybe she could use her and turn her against the pigtailed dweeb.

Mrs. Bustier looked at her with concern. "Are you akumatized, dear?" She didn't want her class to be hurt. While she may not fight she will do what she has to. So, she can protect the class she loves so much.

Aqua looked at Mrs. Bustier and sighed softly. "I'm not akumatized as they are stupid and would attack anything that moves. I get the whole stupid thing though...but I am not attacking anyone." They gave the other adult female a smile as they apologized. "You don't have to apologize you were only worried for your class and self." They smiled again when Mrs. Bustier cheered up.

Alya raised her hands enthusiastically. "So what are you doing here? Are you an other hero? or are you a villian?" She asked rapidly that it was hard to understand what she was saying. Though everyone got the jest of what she meant.

"First off we're missing a few people. Let me just..." Aqua trailed off as she clapped her hands. Soon Jagged, Penny and Marc were confused as they transported into the classroom. "Now that, that is done. Let me introduce myself." With a small mock bow. "I am Aqua Seagrass. I'm from a different dimension where you are all characters from a show called 'Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir." They straighted up with a smirk. "I'm here to show you your past, present and future. I already asked Master Fu if I had permission and he granted it even if he was sceptical about it." Taking a small pause to breath before continuing. "The show mainly revolves around this class. I'm aware that Luka, Kagami and Marc aren't in the class but they do play a part in the show. I also like to admit that I brought Penny and Jagged in as another pair of adults so it wasn't just Mrs. Bustier, Master Fu and myself watching with us. They may give a fresh prospective to the show. Any question?" Aqua asked when they were done their explaination.

Marinette asked shyly. "What is the first episode we going to watch? Since you said it was a show." Marc also shyly chimed in. "Will we also get to see other heros?" Both shared a small smile with each other.

The two warmed Aqua's heart. "Yes you will be meeting other heros as there is three seasons to the show right now. I believeyou will start seeing them in season two." She decided to answer Marc as they were the shyist of the two. "As for the episodes we are actually starting with the two part finally of the first season. Which is called 'The Origan of Ladybug and Chat Noir' plus 'Stoneheart'. They gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry in advance Ivan."

Ivan gave a soft smile and waved it off. "It's not your fault. Though that is an odd choice for the creator to do." Everyone nodded in agreement.

After that was all said and done Aqua transfered everyone to the cinemaroom she had prepared. "Your name is on a seat. It will be where your sitting. We also have snacks for if you get hungry." Everyone except Master Fu walked to where their seats were.

The adult row was Master Fu, Aqua, Mrs. Bustier, Jagged and Penny. They all chatted quietly with each other. All interested in why Aqua was doing all of this for.

The first row was Adrian, Marinette, Marc, Nathaniel and Luka. Marinette was talking to Marc so they could catch up with each other. Adrian and Nathaniel chatted with each other with Luka sometimes chiming in.

The second row was Kagami, Chloe, Alya, Nino, Juleka and Rose. Chloe tried to talk with Kagami but was met with silence. Alya and Nino cuddled with each other. Rose and Juleka were talking about something.

The third and final row was Ivan, Mylene, Sabrina, Max, Alix, Kim and Lila. Lila was annoied not being able to sit next to Adrian. Ivan and Mylene were snuggled up with each other and chatting. Max and Sabrina were to shy to chat with each other. Kim and Alix were trying to help them out.

"Shall we begin?" Aqua asked as she started up the episode...


End file.
